Track assemblies are used on a variety of vehicles, including tractors, military vehicles and all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”). Track assemblies allow vehicles to travel on a continuous track, making them able to handle a wider variety of terrain than typical vehicles with four wheels. Additionally, track assemblies can allow vehicles to travel over a terrain and not disturb the terrain compared to some vehicles due to the larger surface area of the tracks to spread out vehicle weight (as compared to the surface area of tires).
On a typical vehicle, two track assemblies are used, one on each side of the vehicle parallel to each other and oriented for forward and reverse travel of the vehicle. The track is generally driven frictionally, although it can be driven in other ways. In some vehicles, a track can simply be fitted over wheels on the vehicle. Tracks are generally thick rubber, either one long band or rectangular cleats. Multiple tension members in the form of steel cables are then generally bonded to the cleats or the band.
Turning a track vehicle is more difficult than turning a typical wheeled vehicle. Track vehicles typically turn through skid steering. Skid steering involves having a different velocity on the track on one side of the vehicle than the track on the other side. This can be accomplished by speeding up the track on one side and/or slowing down the track on the other side. The skidding action requires a large amount of force to turn the vehicle, and it can result in ground surface disturbance and soil berming.